Inspirations
by Gigi W. B. Potter
Summary: A inspiração pode surgir de várias maneiras; nessa caso, ela vai surgir de músicas


**Disclaimer:** Não possuo essa saga maravilhosa, isso é mérito da JK Rowling, e também não possuo a música.

* * *

 **Inspirations**

 **I'd Lie**

Eu sempre gostei do inverno. Eu amava sentar no quintal de casa, e ver as árvores cobertas pela camada branca da neve. Eu amava correr pela neve, deitar nela e fazer anjos no chão. Eu amava construir bonecos de neve, e amava fazer guerras com meus irmãos. Eu simplesmente amava o inverno. Mas, nesse ano, eu simplesmente não poderia fazer nada disso.

Estávamos presos no Largo Grimmauld, depois do acidente do meu pai. A casa escura dos Black parecia ainda mais sombria e fria no inverno. Dessa vez, eu estava considerando que seria um dos piores invernos da minha vida. Definitivamente estava concorrendo com o inverno do meu primeiro ano em Hogwarts, com a história do diário e da Câmara Secreta. O único lado bom era estar longe da vaca rosa, conhecida como Umbitch (ou Dolores Umbridge, para aqueles que não entendem a piada). Aquela mulher era o demônio em pessoa.

Enfim, eu estava presa na casa dos Black. Eu podia sentir um pouco como Sirius se sentia. Se eu já estava surtando em estar presa naquela casa sombria, deprimente, escura, estranha em apenas alguns dias, que dirá estar preso ali por _meses._

Para piorar o clima da casa estava horrível. As coisas da Ordem estavam aparentemente tensas, ainda mais depois do ataque do papai. Aquele clima chato só derrubava os ânimos de todos. Mesmo Fred e Jorge estavam sem a sua criatividade para pregar peças. Obviamente, eles continuavam fazendo suas piadas (porque eles não seriam Fred e Jorge se não fizessem suas piadas), mas elas estavam mais repetidas. Eu já tinha visto a chuva de aranhas de papel em cima do Rony antes. Mas ela continuava engraçada.

Hoje, nessa _bela e alegre_ noite (sintam meu sarcasmo), eu estava aproveitando alguns minutos de silencio. Hermione tinha ido brigar com o Rony por algum motivo (Honestamente eu não vejo a hora dos dois começarem a se agarrar. Eu já estou me cansando da tensão entre eles). Mamãe devia estar fazendo o jantar, Sirius devia estar com Bicuço. Fred e Jorge deviam estar fazendo seu próximo plano maligno, se não deviam estar provocando Roniquinho (se estiverem eu espero me juntar a eles para me livrar do tédio). E o Harry... Bom, ele deveria estar trancado no quarto, se isolando de todo mundo e achando que ele era a arma do Voldemort.

Pensar no Harry me fez revirar os olhos. Mesmo tendo gritado com ele para parar de agir estupidamente, ele continuava se isolando dos outros. Pelo menos agora ele descia para jantar. Mas ele continuava trancado no quarto, achando que Voldemort estava possuindo ele. Pelo menos agora ele lembrava que eu tinha sido possuída por ele, mas isso não queria dizer que Harry viria falar comigo sobre isso. Não sei se era por orgulho ou porque ele gostava de ficar deprimido. Honestamente, eu não faço idéia, mas eu acho que é uma mistura dos dois.

Chegando no pé da escada eu vi o porta guarda-chuva de trasgo intacto, e sorri. Isso significava que Tonks não tinha passado ali. Para saber se a metamorfaga estava presente ou não bastava olhar para o porta guarda-chuvas. Se estivesse caído significava que ela tinha passado ali. Se estava intacto era porque ela não estava. Decidi ir até a cozinha e talvez tomar um pouco de chocolate quente. Pelo menos essa tradição ninguém ia arrancar de mim nesse Natal.

Chegando à porta da cozinha vi que eu não era a única que teve essa idéia. Remo Lupin, Tonks e Sirius Black já estavam ali, envolvidos em alguma conversa animada. Lupin tinha uma caneca fumegante a sua frente, que _com certeza_ tinha chocolate quente ali. Era de conhecimento geral que o lobisomem _amava_ chocolate (quase tanto quanto amava Tonks). Tonks também tinha uma caneca fumegante a sua frente, mas se era de chá ou chocolate quente eu não sabia. E Sirius tinha um copo com um líquido cor de âmbar que parecia muito com Uísque de Fogo. Por mais que minha vontade fosse se esconder e tentar descobrir se eles estavam falando da Ordem, bati na porta, anunciando minha presença (até porque, pelas risadas, eles não estavam falando da Ordem). Três pares de olhos me encararam, mas nenhum deles estava apreensivo.

\- Estou interrompendo? - perguntei, sem me mover do meu lugar.

\- Não. Não estamos falando assuntos secretos da Ordem. Só dos velhos tempos. Venha se juntar a nós. – Sirius respondeu, erguendo seu copo e fazendo um gesto para que eu me aproximasse.

Lupin deu um olhar de aviso para o melhor amigo, mas Sirius alegremente ignorou-o, bebendo o uísque. Sorri com a interação, antes de entrar na cozinha escura e sentar ao lado de Tonks, que estava de frente a Lupin e ao lado de Sirius.

\- Chocolate quente Gina? - Lupin ofereceu, pegando uma chaleira que eu não tinha reparado antes.

\- Claro. Não sabia que você estava aqui hoje Tonks. – respondi e me dirigi à mulher ao meu lado, hoje de cabelos azuis.

\- Só tenho plantão no Ministério mais tarde. Quis bater papo com meu priminho e o lobinho. – Tonks respondeu alegremente.

Eu não sabia que cor o Lupin tinha se tornado, mas não era vermelho. Parecia uma mistura de roxo com vermelho. Sirius abafou uma risada dentro do copo, e eu tentei manter uma cara séria, mas depois da piscadinha que a Tonks me deu, tenho certeza que falhei.

\- Bom, o papo foi ótimo, mas infelizmente eu tenho que ir. Se eu chegar atrasada vou ter que fazer plantão dobrado da próxima vez. – Tonks respondeu, se levantando e vestindo sua capa de trabalho.

\- Boa sorte. – desejei sinceramente.

Tonks me deu um abraço forte, que eu prontamente retribuí. Eu tinha feito uma amizade com Tonks que era surpreendente, mas que eu gostava. Nós tínhamos o humor muito parecido, e éramos bem extrovertidas. Então foi fácil firmamos uma amizade, apesar da nossa diferença de idade. Depois de me abraçar Tonks bagunçou o cabelo do Sirius e deu um beijo na bochecha do Lupin, que mais uma vez se tornou mais parecido com uma beterraba gigante. Sirius tinha _O_ sorriso maroto.

\- O grande lobo mau foi domado. – Sirius comentou com aquele sorriso de sabe-tudo, convencido e maroto.

Lupin resmungou alguma coisa baixo demais para que eu ouvisse, mas Sirius sendo um animago ouviu, e com certeza se divertiu. Pela cara fechada do meu ex-professor, com certeza ele tinha falado alguma coisa bem feia sobre o Sirius.

\- Bom, eu vou me recolher mais cedo. Boa noite Gina. Não abuse demais, criança. – me dirigindo um sorriso caloroso e olhando com advertência para Sirius, Lupin colocou sua caneca na pia e saiu da cozinha.

Eu fique sentada com a companhia de Sirius, que tinha enchido outro copo para si e estava tomando goles pequenos. Eu enchi minha caneca com mais chocolate quente, aproveitando o silencio. Que estava até demais.

\- Onde estão os outros? - perguntei para Sirius, olhando curiosa. Nem mesmo minha mãe estava aqui.

\- Molly foi visitar o Arthur no hospital. Fred e Jorge estavam numa das salas trabalhando em algum projeto para a loja deles, aproveitando que estão sem supervisão. Rony e Hermione, se estão do mesmo jeito que estavam quando eu olhei, estão brigando. E Harry deve estar ou trancado no quarto dele ou com o Bicuço. Quando ao resto, estão fora desse inferno. – Sirius respondeu amargamente.

\- Eu posso entender sua dor de ficar aqui. Deve ter sido horrível crescer aqui. – murmurei solidariamente.

\- Difícil dizer se o inferno era melhor ou pior que essa casa. Pelo menos aos 16 anos eu fui embora. Se fosse por mim, eu queimaria esse lugar e ainda jogaria as cinzas no mar. – Sirius respondeu seriamente.

\- Você foi morar com o pai do Harry, não foi? - perguntei, genuinamente curiosa. Não conhecia muito sobre a vida de Sirius, exceto que ele e o pai do Harry eram muito amigos e que o Sirius tinha saído do Largo Grimmauld para ir morar com os Potter.

\- Fui. Melhor ano da minha vida. Era bom estar numa casa onde eu era bem recebido e acolhido. – Sirius respondeu saudosamente.

\- Sente saudades dele, não é? - perguntei, analisando os olhos tristes e escuros do homem que perdeu tanto na vida e ainda continuava em pé, de cabeça erguida.

\- Tiago era mais que um amigo para mim; ele era um irmão. Eu e ele éramos como Fred e Jorge. Definitivamente sinto saudades daqueles tempos. – Sirius respondeu com honestidade, deixando a tristeza vazar em sua voz.

Fiquei em silencio, deixando Sirius com seus pensamentos. Continue bebendo meu chocolate quente, até acabar com a segunda caneca. Sirius continuava parado, com um copo de uísque de fogo, olhando para o espaço. Decidi que talvez fosse melhor deixá-lo sozinho com seus pensamentos. Quando me levantei para colocar a caneca na pia, Sirius falou de novo.

\- Gostaria de ouvir algumas histórias de quando éramos adolescentes? - ele me perguntou, saindo de seu devaneio.

\- Devo esperar boas risadas? - perguntei, erguendo as sobrancelhas de modo desafiante.

Sirius gesticulou para a cadeira ao lado dele, onde eu me sentei. Ele encheu mais um copo para si, e sorrindo de lado, um sorriso travesso.

\- Já experimentou? - Sirius perguntou, indicando a garrafa de Uísque de Fogo.

\- Não. – respondi, erguendo de novo as sobrancelhas. Sério que ele ia me oferecer uma bebida alcoólica¿

\- Bem, para tudo se tem uma primeira vez. Um segredo nosso, de maroto para marota. – Sirius falou, piscando conspiratoriamente para mim enquanto conjurava outro copo e o enchia até a metade.

Sorri para ele, mentalmente comemorando o fato de que ele me considerava uma marota. Logo ele, um dos maiores Marotos de Hogwarts. Preciso contar isso depois para Fred e Jorge. Eles vão ficar tão orgulhosos (e com inveja também, mas isso é irrelevante).

\- Um brinde a sua primeira experiência com Uísque de Fogo. – Sirius exclamou, erguendo seu copo (novamente cheio).

Peguei meu copo e brindei com Sirius, tomando um gole experimental da bebida. Imediatamente minha garganta queimou conforme o líquido forte descia, e eu tossi. Sirius deu alguns tapinhas nas minhas costas.

\- O primeiro copo é sempre o pior. Depois de um tempinho você se acostuma. – Sirius falou encorajador.

\- Eu nem terminei o primeiro copo e você já está oferecendo um segundo? Minha mãe vai te matar se souber. – falei sorrindo, já com a queimação da garganta passada.

Sirius meramente piscou, ainda sorrindo com ar de menino travesso que foi pego aprontando e não tinha vergonha de assumir de quem era a culpa. Ele, com aquele ar nostálgico, foi me contando sobre as aventuras dos marotos no seu tempo em Hogwarts. Eu não sabia que eu era capaz de rir tanto. Quer dizer, eu vivi com Fred e Jorge, mas as histórias do Sirius simplesmente traziam lágrimas de riso aos meus olhos. E embora Sirius estivesse se divertindo tanto quanto eu, era visível um brilho triste em seus olhos. Quando consegui me controlar do ataque e limpar as lágrimas, eu estendi a mão e toquei a mão de Sirius, que estava pousado em cima da mesa perto do copo, mais uma vez vazio, de uísque.

\- Você não precisava me contar isso Sirius. Não se falar disso te traz dor. – falei baixinho.

Sirius me encarou, deixando visível sua tristeza e infelicidade pela morte dos melhores amigos. Ele apertou minha mão rapidamente.

\- Tenho que pensar nos bons tempos, para tentar iluminar os ruins. – Sirius respondeu coçando a barba.

\- É uma filosofia bonita. – comentei, oferecendo um leve sorriso para ele.

\- Sabe, você me lembra muito Lilian. E não digo isso só por causa dos cabelos, mas pela atitude. Vocês têm muito em comum. Mesmo que a Lily não fosse uma pimentinha como você. – ao final da frase Sirius deu uma piscadinha, na qual eu ri.

\- Sinto-me honrada. – respondi com sinceridade.

Sirius ficou em silencio, perdido em pensamentos e me encarando. Eu me mantive em silencio por educação, olhando para a janela e vendo o tempo feio do lado de fora da casa. Parecia que o tempo estava refletindo a situação atual do mundo bruxo.

\- Mas eu tenho o pressentimento de que você é mais parecia com o Tiago no quesito romance. – Sirius falou repentinamente, me encarando atentamente.

Congelei. Minhas mãos ficaram presas no copo a minha frente, e meus olhos devem ter ficado arregalados. Sirius não podia saber _daquilo. Ninguém_ podia saber. Eu fiz questão de guardar aquilo só para mim e para a Hermione.

\- Não sei do que você está falando Sirius. – falei com calma, mantendo a voz estável e neutra.

\- Sabe, Tiago me disse a mesma coisa quando eu perguntei se ele estava apaixonado pela Lilian. – Sirius respondeu, se inclinando na mesa para apoiar os cotovelos nela.

Fiquei quieta. Na verdade, eu nem sabia o que falar. A possibilidade de que Sirius, o _padrinho_ de Harry, soubesse da minha paixão não tão pequena pelo seu afilhado, era constrangedora. Minha mente imediatamente foi para o pior cenário, onde Sirius poderia contar aquilo para o Harry.

\- Ei, pode relaxar. Não vou contar nada a ninguém. Isso é uma coisa pessoal sua, eu só descobri por já ter vivido uma situação parecida. – Sirius deve ter visto meu pânico, porque ele se apressou em me assegurar.

Voltei a respirar mais tranquilamente depois de ouvir isso. Eu acreditava que Sirius manteria meu segredo. Ele não tinha cara de quem iria espalhar aos quatro cantos meu segredo. Apenas fazer piadinhas para tentar me deixar da cor do meu cabelo.

\- Se quiser desabafar, eu estou aqui, ok? Eu já lidei com uma situação parecida, mas ao inverso. – Sirius respondeu, apertando meu braço num gesto de conforto.

\- Parecido, mas ao inverso? - perguntei confusa.

\- Na minha época, a Lilian que ignorava o Tiago, que vivia correndo atrás dela. Acredito eu que nos tempos atuais seja o contrário. – Sirius respondeu com astúcia.

\- Eu não diria ignorar, apenas não saber a existência. – corrigi-o com a voz baixa.

Sirius se levantou e deu a volta na mesa, sentando ao meu lado e passando um braço pelos meus ombros. Eu apreciei o gesto. Lembrava quando eu acordava de um pesadelo e Gui ou Carlinhos vinham me consolar. Eu poderia associar a figura de Sirius a de um irmão mais velho ou a de um tio, já que eu nunca conheci os meus tios.

\- Aluado sempre foi o ouvinte do grupo, mas acredito que você não vai querer se abrir com ele, certo? - Sirius perguntou com um sorriso torto, fazendo com que eu risse.

\- Você está certo. Não consigo me imaginar tendo uma conversa profunda dessas com o professor Lupin. – falei sorrindo.

\- Chame-o de Aluado. Ele gosta quando lembram que ele também foi um Maroto. Mas, enfim, conte-me sua situação romântica. – Sirius falou baixinho e fazendo uma cara séria, que me arrancou uma risada.

\- Para encurtar a história, eu cresci ouvindo sobre a lenda do Menino-Que-Sobreviveu e desenvolvi uma paixão pela imagem do herói. E isso me rendeu alguns momentos bem embaraçosos quando eu conheci o Harry pela primeira vez. Como enfiar o cotovelo na manteiga. – Sirius jogou sua cabeça para trás, gargalhando, e eu mesma ri. Olhando agora, chegava a ser engraçado aquele dia, apesar de constrangedor. – Conforme os anos iam passando, eu fui conhecendo o menino e não a lenda. E a minha paixonite pelo Menino-Que-Sobreviveu evoluiu para algo mais forte, e pelo garoto por trás do título. – contei com a voz baixa, para evitar que alguém ouvisse, e também para tentar manter a tristeza ao mínimo na voz.

Sirius ficou em silencio, absorvendo o que falei. Depois ele curvou sua cabeça e coçou a barba.

\- Entendo. Bom, não vou dizer que Tiago era um santo, porque ele não era. Pontas era um mulherengo de primeira, era um garoto arrogante e metido, e adorava pregar peças no melhor amigo da Lilian, então está explicado porque ela não gostava dele. Lily só resolveu dar uma chance ao Tiago no nosso último ano, quando ele realmente provou a ela que ele tinha mudado. E depois disso só foi felicidade pelo tempo que eles tiveram. Com exceção de algumas brigas aqui e ali, para me deixar de cabelo branco. – Sirius falou, soltando uma risada menos humorada ao final. Sem dúvida se lembrando do pouco tempo que seus amigos estiveram juntos.

\- Tiago deveria ser um amor de pessoa no começo. – comentei sorrindo fracamente.

\- Ele era. Mas saindo do passado e voltando ao presente, como você lida hoje em dia com sua situação? - Sirius perguntou curioso.

\- Hermione me aconselhou a tentar ser eu mesma, seguir em frente, sair com outras pessoas. E estou fazendo isso. – respondi.

\- Hermione está certa. A melhor maneira de fazer um homem se apaixonar por você é ser você mesma. E você está ouvindo o conselho de um sábio. – Sirius falou piscando divertidamente.

Soltei uma risada. Essa conversa não foi tão engraçada com a Hermione.

\- Mas ficando sério por alguns segundos, eu acho que você está fazendo o certo Gina. Seja você mesma. Os Potter sempre acabam com ruivas. Está no sangue deles. Eu estou te apoiando nisso. Não sou do Time Japonesa Desconhecida Que Nem Sei O Nome. Sou Time Gina. – Sirius exclamou batendo o punho no ar em um gesto que deveria ser de comemoração, que simplesmente me arrancou mais risadas.

\- Obrigado pelo apoio Sirius. Pode deixar que se eu e o Harry ficarmos juntos algum dia, um dos nossos filhos terá seu nome em sua homenagem. – falei brincando. Embora, se aquela situação se realizasse, eu iria cumprir a promessa.

Sirius piscou os olhos e desviou o olhar por alguns segundos. Tenho certeza de que vi lágrimas nos olhos dele, mas não falei nada. Ele me abraçou com força.

\- Fico honrado. E eu não diria "se", Gina. Eu tenho fé de que vocês ficarão juntos. – Sirius sussurrou contra minha orelha.

Eu o abracei com mais força, murmurando um "obrigado" baixinho. A partir dessa conversa eu iria considerar Sirius como o tio que nunca tive. Irmãos eu já tenho de sobra. Sirius me soltou, lançando um sorriso torto e com um aceno de varinha, mandou os copos para a pia e a garrafa de uísque para o lixo.

\- Se o Harry perguntasse se você está apaixonada por ele, o que você faria? - Sirius perguntou, erguendo uma de suas sobrancelhas, honestamente curioso.

Pensei um pouco.

\- Eu mentiria. – respondi sinceramente.

Sirius assentiu, e ficamos em silencio. Talvez uns cinco minutos depois Harry apareceu na porta da cozinha, olhando para mim e o Sirius com uma cara confusa, como se não entendesse porque eu e Sirius estávamos sentados perto. Com os cabelos negros naquela eterna bagunça e os olhos verdes nos encarando por trás das lentes redondas, era difícil não pensar na conversa que eu tive há minutos atrás.

\- Sirius, Gina. O que estão fazendo - Harry perguntou confuso, adentrando na cozinha e sentando em nossa frente.

\- Nada. Nós só tivemos uma conversa interessante. – Sirius respondeu, oferecendo um sorriso discreto para mim.

\- Sobre o que conversaram? - Harry perguntou curioso, sentando-se na minha frente e dividindo seu olhar entre Sirius e eu.

Mantive o rosto relaxado e tranqüilo, sem me deixar perder nas íris verdes diante de mim.

\- Estávamos falando da temporada de Quadribol. Sirius acha que os Falcões de Falmouth vão ganhar. Eu estou apostando nas Harpias de Holyhead. – respondi com naturalidade.

Harry dividiu o olhar entre Sirius e eu novamente, antes do Sirius perguntar o que o Harry achava. Enquanto o Harry falava sua opinião, Sirius me lançou mais um sorriso e levantou o polegar em minha direção. Eu apenas sorri. Talvez um dia meus sentimentos sejam correspondidos. Por enquanto vou apenas esperar.

* * *

 **N/A: Então pessoal, eu sei que eu estou a quase seis meses (ou mais) sem postar nada, mas eu passei por uns tempos difíceis, meu computador quase me abadonou... Enfim, aconteceu muita coisa que me impediu de continuar postando. Mas eu queria deixar algumas coisas claras:**

 **Em primeiro lugar, eu quero dizer que NÃO vou parar de atualizar ou postar as fics. Posso demorar, mas não vou abandonar nada.**

 **Em segundo lugar, a fic Como Um Maroto Pode Conquistar Sua Garota vai levar um pouco mais de tempo para atualizar. Eu perdi capítulos dela, e estou em processo de reescrever o que eu perdi. Mas eu vou continuar ela. E eu estou aceitando as sugestões de vocês sobre o que querem ver.**

 **E em terceiro lugar, eu decidi tentar compensar a demora e resolvi postar esse projeto. Eu vou escrever one-shots inspiradas em músicas, e se vocês quiserem podem me mandar ideias de casal ou músicas. Estou aberta a sugestões. A música desse capítulo é I'd Lie, da Taylor Swift, e foi escolhida pela minha grande amiga Bia, que me perturbou para postar ela logo.**

 **Bom, acho que eu já falei tudo o que tinha que falar. Prometo que vou tentar voltar a postar com mais frequência (vou ter as férias para trabalhar nisso) e em Agosto vai sair meu novo projeto. Mais uma vez, desculpas pela demora.**

 **Até, Gigi W. B. Potter**


End file.
